


Just the Typical High School Life (If Your Classmates are Rich)

by audrey1nd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gossip Girl AU, Lacrosse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Gossip Girl AU, kind of. <br/>Derek Hale comes back to town usurping Jackson's place on the lacrosse team. Allison is the new girl. Scott and Stiles work on their lacrosse. Isaac is adorable. Lydia throws fabulous parties. Derek makes pancakes in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Typical High School Life (If Your Classmates are Rich)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dish/gifts).



> Written for the ao3 auction for Forwardish. I started with plot, but it quickly devolved into mostly porn. Enjoy!

Stiles really couldn't give a fuck about whatever gossip was going around school this week. Not that anyone ever really looked at him twice, but not caring was different from not being included and wishing he was. Most people got gossip updates to their phones, but Stiles's phone wasn't as fancy as everyone else's. Everyone seemed to be in high gear gossip mode today though, which made Stiles mildly curious as to what was going on. He sat down next to Scott at a lunch table, rolling his eyes when everyone else gave him the side-eye.  
"Hey man, what's up with everyone today? You'd think the Queen was coming to visit or something."  
Scott looked up from his sandwich and widened his eyes at Stiles. "You haven't heard yet? Derek Hale is coming back for his senior year. The whole lacrosse team is freaking out. He apparently made varsity his freshman year and was MVP. Jackson is totally worried that the coach will bench him in favor of Derek since they play the same position."  
"Well, I guess I'll never get off the bench then," Stiles laughed. He liked lacrosse, but despite the fact that most New York City schools didn't really have sports teams, their school was really intense about it, so Stiles's mediocre skills only got him a place on the bench. It wasn't one of those teams where everybody got a chance to play. Scott, on the other hand, was really good at lacrosse. He was usually super mellow and friendly, but when it came to lacrosse, he was kind of intense. Not so much during practice, but Stiles was constantly wincing during games at the way he checked the other team. He was really glad that a, Scott was on his team, and b, they were friends.   
A few of the other guys on the lacrosse team were really friendly too, like Danny, the goalie. Jackson, the team captain, on the other hand, was a total jerk. He was the stereotypical high school movie jock, complete with being one of the richest kids in school, which was hard considering that pretty much everyone but Stiles was rich, it being private school and all.   
Stiles was there because his dad ran the company that did security for the school. They were relatively well-off, but not nearly as well-off as his classmates, which made him somewhat of an outcast. There were a few other kids at school who weren't rich, but they were either ridiculously smart or had connections. As such, they were social-climbers, something Stiles didn't aspire to be. So he was kind of on his own socially, with the exception of Scott and the lacrosse team. Though the team only really interacted with him during the season, and it was the beginning of the year.  
That being said, the return of Derek Hale was still a pretty big deal. The Hales were the owners of one of the biggest real estate companies in the city. Derek's sister, Laura, used to pretty much run their school before she graduated. She'd been succeeded in her role as queen bee by Lydia Martin, whom Stiles was hopelessly in love with. Lydia was both fabulously dressed and ridiculously smart. She was already taking AP classes and would probably be taking college math classes before she graduated. Stiles was just glad that he was probably going to be taking AP and honors classes next year, otherwise he'd probably only see her in the halls as she passed him by.  
Scott nudged Stiles with his shoulder. "Hey, you never know. Why don't we go to the park after school and practice a bit? You've got until winter break to get your act together."  
Stiles smiled. Scott really was a great friend. "Sounds like a plan. It's a nice day out; we can even try to get some homework done too."  
"You with your homework."  
"Yeah, well, not all of us can rely on lacrosse. Some of us need to have grades high enough to compete for academic scholarships."  
Scott laughed and went back to eating his lunch happily. Stiles was really glad that he had Scott as a friend.  
Later while they were in English class a new student came in half-way through class. It was still the beginning of the semester, so people were still trickling in from their summer vacations. This girl didn't seem to be the usual "just got back from vacationing" late entry. She was too pale to have been coming back from some sort of a summer trip.   
"Students, this is Allison Argent," the teacher said. "She's just moved here from London." Allison waved shyly at the class before sliding into a desk near the front.   
Scott poked Stiles in the side with his pen. Stiles turned to look at Scott, hissing, "What?" Scott widened his eyes at Stiles and then pointedly looked at Allison. Apparently Scott thought she was cute. "I think the first step is probably talking to her," Stiles quipped.   
"I know," Scott hissed back. "But how?"  
The teacher had turned around from writing a book title on the board to face the class. She frowned at Allison, who was frantically searching through her bag. "Something wrong Miss Argent?"  
"Oh, I, uh, I can't find a pen," Allison blushed and looked down at the notebook that she had out on her desk.  
"Is anyone able to assist Miss Argent with her problem?" the teacher addressed the class with a sarcastic tone.   
Scott immediately lunged forward. "Here," he said, as he placed his pen on Allison's desk.  
Allison looked up from her bag with a startled look. "Oh, thanks," she paused, waiting for Scott to give his name.  
"Scott," he said and smiled at her before heading back to his seat.  
She smiled back at him. "Remind me to give this back at the end of the day, okay?"   
Scott nodded at her from his seat and then poked Stiles as soon as she turned forward again. "Hey, give me a pen."  
Stiles smiled and shook his head, handing Scott a pen from his bag.

When Allison found Scott after the end of classes to return his pen, Lydia was accompanying her.  
"Thanks for this. Being the new girl is awkward enough without embarrassing myself by not being prepared for class."  
"Yeah, no problem. I'm glad I could help," Scott smiled at her.  
Allison smiled back and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"So how come you missed the start of the year?"  
"My parents are art dealers. We tend to move around a lot. We were in London for about a year and Hong Kong before that. We're originally from France, though."  
Lydia perked up at that. Apparently she had found Allison interesting enough to be seen with her and she smiled at Allison, pleased with her choice, asking, "Parlez-vous francais?"  
"Oui, je parle francais. Mais je suis né aux États Unis. Mon grand-père réside à Paris."  
The two girls continued to speak in French for a little bit longer, before Allison turned back to Scott, saying, "We were going to go to the park for a little while, would you like to join us?"  
"Actually, that's perfect. Stiles and I were going to go work on our lacrosse there. We can all hang out for a bit."  
They walked to the park as a group, with Scott and Allison deep in conversation about something. Stiles had no idea. Lydia looked at him warily.   
"Are you on the lacrosse team? I don't think I've seen you play."  
Stiles laughed nervously. "Only in the sense that I attend practice. I don't really play in the games, no. Scott's trying to help me out so that I'll make first string this year."  
"Oh." She smiled tightly at him and didn't say anything more. Stiles knew he'd been dismissed.  
They walked the rest of the way to the park in awkward silence while Lydia ignored Stiles in favor of her phone.  
Once they reached the park they rearranged themselves, with Lydia and Allison lying on the grass in the sun while Scott and Stiles threw a lacrosse ball between them.  
"So...." Stiles paused expectantly, "you and Allison seem to have hit it off."  
Scott blushed and looked over at the girls. They seemed to be deep in conversation.  
"Yeah, she's really cool. She's been so many places. Do you think you could help me later? I want to ask her out, but obviously I can't do that if Lydia is there judging me."  
Stiles smiled, "Of course, man. You know I'm here for you. Now, would you challenge me a little bit?"

By the time they were done, Stiles was sweaty and exhausted. Scott just laughed when he wheezed, "Suicides, really?"  
"You're gonna have to be running all over the field for at least half an hour. If you can't handle ten minutes of suicides, how are you gonna do that?"  
Stiles just hunched over and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Scott took his wheezing as agreement. Thankfully Stiles wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of Lydia again. She'd left about twenty minutes ago and Allison had been sitting and doing her homework.  
"Okay, I'm gonna head out. It's gonna take me a while to get home. See you guys tomorrow, okay?"  
Scott nodded at him from where he was sitting next to Allison. Allison waved, "It was nice meeting you!"

Apparently Scott and Allison's alone time yesterday had been successful. Stiles watched them pass notes to each other during history class. When Lydia and her clique walked into the courtyard with Allison in tow, she made a beeline for Scott. Lydia rolled her eyes and followed behind her, glaring at Stiles until he moved his backpack to make room for her and her followers.  
Jackson came over and sat next to Lydia, wrapping his arm around her. "So we're having co-ed lunch today? I thought I wasn't allowed to sit with you because lunch was "girls only." Lydia shrugged him off and gave him her best bitchface.   
"Just because you can't behave yourself at lunch doesn't mean Stiles and Scott can't. Besides, Allison and Scott are adorable. I can't really say the same of you." She turned away from him and opened her yogurt, taking some berries out of a container and dropping them in.  
Jackson just stared at her in shock before pulling his lunch out of his bag and eating his sandwich in sullen silence.  
Stiles smirked and poked Scott in the side to share in Jackson's humiliation. Unfortunately Scott had not been paying attention. Jackson, on the other hand, was.  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," he hissed at Stiles. "You can try all you want, but I'll still be the one dating Lydia and you'll still be on the bench."  
Stiles rolled his eyes at Jackson, ignoring him in favor of his food. The best way to deal with Jackson was not to engage him. He wasn't really in any of Stiles's classes, so as long as he didn't actively piss him off, it was pretty easy for Stiles to slip under his radar. But apparently if Scott was going to date Allison, Lydia would be hanging around too, which meant that things were doing to change.

And change they did. By Monday Allison and Scott were officially an item. Scott had called him on Sunday and gushed about how great their date had been and what a wonderful person Allison was and how pretty she had looked and her sense of humor until Stiles had finally interrupted him to remind him that it was before noon on a Sunday, and could he please call Stiles back later so he could get some sleep? Scott had laughed and then called him back promptly at noon to once again tell him how great Allison was. Stiles just put him on speakerphone and grunted ever so often while he ate his breakfast. Eventually Scott had run out of things to say and hung up saying, "I'll see you tomorrow! And Allison! I'm so glad we have classes together." Stiles laughed to himself about how happy Scott was as he got his homework out. The kid was seriously the nicest person.  
The entire school was buzzing when Stiles got in on Monday. Apparently the great Derek Hale had finally showed up. However, being that he was a senior and Stiles was a sophomore, Stiles didn't catch even a glimpse of him until lunch. Lydia was sitting with him, surrounded by her usual clique. Allison and Scott were sitting at their usual table though, so he went over and sat with them. Stiles glanced over and wow, he could definitely see why everyone was so obsessed with Derek, family wealth aside. The guy was absolutely gorgeous, and the smile he was directing at one of the senior girls sitting next to him was kind of breathtaking. If being popular gets one of those smiles directed at him, maybe he should look into it. Stiles was slowly improving with all the practicing he and Scott had been doing, so maybe it wasn't too far of a stretch for Derek to interact with him.  
Later that afternoon, just as he and Scott were headed over to the park to practice, Isaac Layhey came over to them. "Hey Scott, I hear you and Stiles have been practicing lacrosse in the park the last week. Mind if I join you?"  
Scott of course agreed. He probably would have agreed for Jackson to join them if he'd asked nicely. Of course Isaac was actually a nice kid and was definitely using his puppy eyes on Scott.  
After that it became a routine for Scott, Isaac and Stiles to go to the park after school, as long as the weather was good. Sometimes Lydia and Allison, the rest of the clique was optional, would go with them to the park. Scott used this as an opportunity to divest himself of his shirt whenever it was warm enough to do so. Neither Allison nor Lydia ever seemed to mind. Stiles was trying to decide if doing the same would hurt or help his case with Lydia. His muscle tone was getting pretty good, but he certainly didn't have Scott's skin tone. He was more of the blindingly pale type.   
With all of the practices they were doing Stiles was getting to know Isaac a lot better. The kid had a wicked sense of humor and was good with one-liners, but he seemed pretty shy at school.   
One afternoon only Allison accompanied them, occasionally cheering them on and cat-calling Scott while they practiced. It was getting into fall, but the day had been really warm, and it was nice in the sunshine. Scott dropped down next to Allison when they were done, lying down in the grass. She moved him so that his head was in her lap. Stiles flopped down next to Scott. "I am fucking beat. Man, it feels nice to just lie here." Isaac was standing awkwardly over him, casting a shadow. "Isaac, my man, get the fuck down here and join us. I promise the grass won't attack."  
Isaac shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Oh, um, I think I'm just gonna-" he started mumbling.  
"Don't be silly," Allison interrupted him. She tugged on his hand and he gingerly sat himself down next to her. "You're always welcome. In fact, we were going to hang out at Scott's later and watch a movie. Do you want to join us?"  
Stiles's head popped up from where he was leaning against Scott. "Hey! What about me?"  
Allison laughed. "You always just seem to show up anyways. I figured you'd just tag along like usual. Though it would be nice to have some alone time with Scott once in a while."  
"Well someone has to make sure he does his homework," Stiles quipped back.   
Isaac laughed. "I think that's his mom's job."  
After that, cuddle piles and movies became a weekly occurrence, especially once it got colder and the weather started getting bad.   
A month into the school year, Lydia announced one of her famous parties. She announced it at lunch one day, while sitting with Allison, Stiles, Scott and Isaac. Jackson had attached himself to Derek's side after that first day and was trying to get his attention at his table with some upperclassmen. "As you all are most likely looking forward to, we have a three-day weekend coming up. As such, my parents will be out of town and you know what that means! I'll be handing out invitations this week. Please make sure to show up on time and in your best Friday night."  
She sat back down, preening as people rushed over to find out if they were on the guest list. Did this mean he was also invited? Lydia still didn't pay him much mind, but he'd certainly been spending lots of time in her presence so far this year thanks to her new friendship with Allison and his with Scott. He'd heard a lot about her parties, and upperclassmen would probably be going as well. Stiles might still be in awe of Lydia's beauty and amazing intellect, but he'd been nursing a pretty intense crush on Derek Hale since the start of the school year.   
Allison leaned over to him and Scott. Isaac was sitting on her other side. "Lydia said that we should all go over early to help her set up. We'll probably be staying there overnight, too." She kissed Scott on the cheek and looked down, blushing. Scott blushed too. As far as Stiles knew, Scott and Allison hadn't gotten too far yet. Allison's mom was really overprotective and didn't leave them alone often. She was fine as long as there was a group of them though, which was part of why the four of them (five sometimes, with Lydia) spent so much time together as a group. Scott was kind of terrified of her. Stiles and Isaac were too. Her cookies were amazing though.  
When Stiles got to Lydia's on Friday, penthouse, of course, Scott and Allison were making out on the couch in the living room that doubled as the foyer. The living room area was about the size of the two bedroom he lived in with his dad. Stiles cleared his throat and Scott slowly drew away from Allison, who cuddled in close to him.  
"Hey man, glad to see you made it! Lydia's in the kitchen. She said to send you in there when you arrived." Scott pointed vaguely behind him.   
"So making out is your assigned set-up task?" Stiles quipped.  
Allison laughed. "We got here earlier and set out all the snacks." She gestured to the dining room. "Kitchen's on the other side." She turned back to Scott, cuddling into his side. Scott waved as Stiles walked past. His mouth was now otherwise occupied.  
Stiles chuckled as he entered the kitchen. "Oh good, you're here," Lydia quipped as she turned towards Stiles. "Now be a dear and try this." Lydia shoved a cup into his hand. Stiles looked at its contents, a bright pink liquid. He shrugged and sipped at it. It tasted delicious.  
"Wow Lydia, that's really good."  
"Two shots per serving. I think it's perfect this time. You can't even taste it. Don't you just love pomegranate?"  
Stiles choked on the sip he was currently taking. "Are you trying to give everyone alcohol poisoning?"  
"Oh honey, you really think we can't hold our liquor? Besides, there's only enough for each person to have a few cups. Unless someone chugs it all down, it should be fine. Plus, if anyone can't, they can always stay over." Lydia shrugged and then turned around and shoved the punch bowl into Stile's hands. "Here, you bring that out. I'll bring the ladle and cups."

An hour later the party was in full-swing. Stiles was sitting on the couch talking to Scott and Isaac. Allison was off somewhere with Lydia, so she and Scott weren't making out for once. Stiles looked up to see Derek walking in. Apparently Stiles had stopped speaking for a little too long because Scott elbowed him, making him flail about, spilling him drink all over himself.  
"Ugh, Scott. Look what you made me do." Stiles wiped furiously at himself.  
Scott laughed. "I'm not the one who was staring gape-mouthed at Derek Hale. Thankfully I don't think he noticed you until you spilled your drink all over yourself."  
Stiles looked up and saw Derek chuckling to himself.   
"Ugh, well I'm going to go dry myself off."  
Stiles went into the bathroom and took a towel off the rack to dry himself off with. "Ugh, this isn't working. I'm going to have to find a new shirt." He started taking his shirt off, when he heard the door open. Of course it was Derek.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here." His entire face was turning pink.  
"Just me. With my punch soaked self. At least I smell like pomegranates instead of booze."  
Derek chuckled, "Yeah, Lydia mixes a pretty good drink. I know the place pretty well; let me show you were you can find a clean shirt."  
"Thanks man. I really appreciate it." Stiles followed Derek out of the bathroom and upstairs. Derek opened a door and Stiles followed him in. The room was purple with butterflies on the walls.  
"Wait, is this Lydia's room? Are you sure she's okay with us being in here?"  
"No worries man, Lydia and I grew up together." He opened a drawer at the bottom of her dresser. "Here you go." He threw a shirt at Stiles.   
"Thanks. This isn't Jackson's is it?" Stiles asked as he pulled the shirt on over his head.  
Derek looked away, blushing again, when Stiles's head emerged from the shirt. "It's mine. Lydia's always stealing my shirts, especially if I leave them here. Thankfully I figured out where she hides them a few years ago. That one's from, 10th grade, I think?"  
"Well, thanks. Being in a soaked shirt isn't really my idea of fun. Neither is hanging around shirtless at a party full of people I don't know all that well."  
"No worries." Derek looked away towards the door. "Do you hear yelling?"  
Stiles listened for a second. He could hear a guy yelling over the music. "Yeah, I do. Let's go see what's up."  
They headed back downstairs. Allison winked at him when she saw him coming down the stairs, but everyone else's eyes were glued on Jackson, where he was gesticulating at Lydia with the drink in his hand. Apparently he had chugged quite a few of Lydia's drinks if how red his face was was anything to go by.   
"-and thanks to him I'm not team captain anymore!" Jackson pointed wildly in Scott's direction.  
Scott looked confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not team captain."  
"Well coach told me I wasn't team captain anymore!" Jackson whined.  
"Maybe it's because you failed all your midterms?" Lydia quipped.  
"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"  
"Well maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't been making a scene. Now get out," Lydia fumed.  
Danny appeared from nowhere and took the cup out of Jackson's hand. Stiles hadn't even known Danny was there.  
"C'mon man, let's get you home." Danny put his arm around Jackson's shoulders and let him out. He mouthed "sorry" to Lydia as he left.  
"Well, that was awkward," Stiles said to Derek.   
Derek just grunted in return. "I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want another one?"  
"Yeah, let's go."  
While they were over by the punch bowl, Lydia stomped over, stole the drink out of Stiles's hand and chugged it down. "Yeah, sure. There you go. Just for you Lydia," he quipped. She stomped away just as quickly. Stiles just shrugged and poured himself another drink.   
"I'm going to go check on her. See you around," Derek said with a note of concern in his voice.  
Stiles went back over to Scott, Allison and Isaac, who were talking in hushed voices.   
"Do you think we should try to get everyone to leave?" Scott whispered.  
"Nothing would make Lydia more upset than a ruined party," Allison said. She walked over to the stereo and changed the music to a more upbeat dance song. She dragged Scott and Isaac over to the dance floor and started dancing with them both. A few more people joined them and after a few minutes the party had resumed. Stiles was dancing with a girl from his math class when he saw Lydia come back in with Derek. She dragged him onto the dance floor and started dancing with Derek, who looked a little awkward at first and then got into it after a little while. Eventually he and Lydia ended up by Stiles. They started dancing a bit as a group, but after while Stiles noticed he was just dancing with the two of them and the girl from his class was standing by the punch table flirting with some dude he didn't recognize.  
Stiles just shrugged and turned towards Lydia as she pulled him in, Derek crowding in behind him. Stiles saw Scott looking at him. Scott met his look and then winked. Stiles didn't even know what was going on anymore, but he was having a pretty great time. No wonder everyone loved going to these types of parties.

Stiles woke up with a killer headache the next morning. He groaned.  
"If you'd drunk water like I told you to, you wouldn't be dehydrated. Now take this." Lydia was standing in front of him in a pink robe and shoved a glass of water into his hand.   
Stiles chugged it down and then took stock of himself. He was shirtless – again – and only wearing his boxers. "Uh, what happened?"  
"Oh darling, don't worry your pretty little head. Your clothes are in the washing machine. Derek told me about your spilled drink. He's around here somewhere. He always was a morning person."  
Stiles just lay there, his head spinning. "Uh, okay. Thanks."  
"Allison and Scott should be around here somewhere too," she winked at him. "Isaac left a while ago. He said Scott and Allison were getting a little too mushy for him. Now, c'mon." She took his hand and pulled him upright. "Let's get you some coffee."  
Stiles slowly got up and followed Lydia into the kitchen. Derek was there in a t-shirt and boxers, a bowl full of batter next to him. "Perfect timing! I was just about to make some pancakes!" he smiled widely and Stiles and Lydia. "You just missed Scott and Allison. They said they were going to pick up Isaac for brunch at Scott's house."  
Stiles just grunted as he made his way to the counter and poured himself some coffee. He took a sip and squinted at Derek. Then he looked down at himself. "Are you wearing my boxers?"  
Derek looked down at himself. "Oh wow, um yeah, these are not mine. I think you might be wearing mine. Not quite sure how that happened..."  
Stiles shrugged. "I guess we had a good time. Thanks for making breakfast."  
"Just wait until it's ready. Derek makes the best pancakes." Lydia sauntered in, fully dressed and placed her coffee mug in the sink.

Stiles spent the rest of the week dreaming about Derek's pancakes and the way his ass looked in Stiles's boxers. Scott and Allison had been grossly cute all week so Isaac had been spending more time with Stiles than usual. At lunch on Friday Lydia plopped herself down next to Stiles while he was sitting in the library.  
"I had a test yesterday, so I had to study – and hide from Jackson" Lydia muttered under her breath, "but I've been waiting all week to ask what happened with you and Derek when you were upstairs."  
"What?"  
"Jackson might have been making a scene, but I still noticed you two sneaking downstairs. Now he said nothing happened, but he is always close-lipped about his love life. Especially when boys are involved."  
"Nothing happened. I spilled my drink, he walked in on me while I was changing my shirt, then took me into your room to get a new shirt and then we went and got drinks."  
Lydia looked shocked. "Really? That's all? I totally thought something was going on from the way you guys were dancing together. And also how he spilled his drink on you and then helped you undress."  
"Wait, he did what?"  
"Ugh, nevermind," Lydia huffed. "It was fun though. We should hang out more often. Especially now that I've gotten rid of Jackson. Movie this weekend?"  
"Uh yeah, sounds great. What did you want to see?" Stiles couldn't believe it. Yes, they were apparently friends now, but was Lydia actually asking him out?  
"There's that new horror movie about werewolves. I'll meet you at the theater by my house on Saturday at 8, okay?"  
"Sounds good."  
"See you then!" Lydia pecked him on the cheek and walked out.  
As soon as she was out of sight Stiles pumped his fist in the air.  
Got a date with Lydia!!!! Stiles texted Scott.  
But what about you and Derek??? Scott texted back.  
What about me and Derek? Nothing happened. He just helped me find a new shirt.  
Really? It totally seemed like he was into you.   
Stiles made a face at his phone.  
Congrats on Lydia! Scott texted him right after the other one.

Stiles checked his hair in the window again. He hoped Lydia thought he looked okay. He'd heard of her sending Jackson home to change.  
"There you are," Lydia appeared right behind him. "I was worried you might not know which theater I meant."  
And so they went in. Stiles paid and Lydia let him. The movie was fairly predictable, with Lydia gripping his arm during the jump scares. He walked her back to her building afterwards and she kissed him good night. Stiles stood there for a few minutes until the doorman tapping him on the shoulder snapped him out of it.  
"Good night, kid? I noticed you didn't leave until the morning last time," the doorman joked.  
"Uh yeah. She's pretty great," Stiles mumbled as he walked towards the subway.

"Good time Friday," Lydia said as she sat down next to him during lunch on Monday. Derek came over and sat down on Stiles's other side. "Party next weekend. Come over early and help me set up, okay?" Stiles nodded into the sandwich he had started eating before had Lydia sat down.  
"You want to work on your lacrosse moves after school?" Derek asked Stiles. He gestured at Scott and Isaac. "You guys should come too; we could get a practice game going."

The next week passed by pretty quickly between lacrosse games with Derek and lunch and study (make-out) sessions with Lydia. By the time Lydia reminded Stiles about the party, he'd almost forgotten it, except for the fact that the other one was so very eventful.  
The party started off pretty much the same, but eventually Stiles found himself alone with Lydia in her room, having a pretty intense make-out session.  
Lydia was, of course, completely in control of the situation, so when she took off his shirt, he just went with it.  
"Well, these are much nicer than I remember from last time." She smirked at him as she turned around, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Help me with this, would you?"  
Stiles gulped. It was everything he'd been hoping for since ninth grade when he has been sitting in math class and Lydia walked in with her perfect hair and clothes. He'd fallen even more in love when she'd showed up the teacher when solving a problem in class. With shaking hands he unzipped her dress, breathing heavily as he revealed more and more of her pale skin.   
"Thanks," Lydia whispered as she stood up, letting the dress fall to the ground.  
Stiles just stared. His heart was beating a mile a minute.   
Lydia just smirked at him. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle. Just lie back and enjoy." She pushed him down on the bed and kissed him as she unbuckled his pants, pulling his boxers down just enough for his dick to escape.   
Stiles let out a moan as her hand circled his dick. "Don't worry, just is just the warm-up," she chuckled as she pulled on his pants. Stiles got the hint and lifted his hips, helping her get his pants off.  
And then her mouth was on him. Stiles yelped, his hips jerking, but Lydia's hands were there already, holding them down. "Do try to control yourself."  
Stile just nodded. His ability to speak probably wouldn't be coming back for some time.   
"And don't even think of holding onto my hair," Lydia glared up at him. But her mouth right near his dick kind of took the heat out of her glare for Stiles. She licked the underside of his dick before taking him into her mouth and sucking. Stiles clutched the sheets, trying to resist the urge to move his hips. Stiles held on for as long as he could, taking great gasps of air, moans continually coming out of his mouth.  
"Feel free to let go darling, just be sure to warn me."  
"I'm close," Stiles gasped out as Lydia flicked the head of his dick with her tongue.  
"I'm gonna – " Stiles let out a long groan as Lydia sucked, his orgasm making his whole body shake. It felt like she was pulling his soul out of his dick. Finally his hips stopped jerking and Lydia pulled off.   
"Your cum tastes a lot better than Jackson's did, otherwise I would have spit," she said matter of factly as she crawled up next to him, taking his head in her hands and kissing him. Her mouth tasted a little sour, but it's not like he didn't know the taste of his own cum.  
"Wow, that was...Thanks," Stiles gasped.  
Lydia drew away and chuckled. "It's my turn now, darling." She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps off her shoulder and throwing the bra so it landed on the chair she had in the corner.  
"Um, what do you – " Stiles mumbled awkwardly.  
"Do what you want and I'll give you instructions when you need them," Lydia whispered into his ear. She kissed him and his hands settled on her waist while they kissed, his thumbs rubbing at her ribcage. Eventually his hands migrated up to her breasts, cupping them hesitantly.  
"Yeah, c'mon, touch me," Lydia whispered. Stiles lightly brushed her nipples. "Yes," she hissed. "Keep going." Stiles started to kiss at Lydia's neck, slowly moving his way down until he was face to face with her breasts. He took a deep and licked one of them lightly, still brushing her nipple with the other.  
"Mmm, yes," Lydia murmured.   
Stiles smiled to himself, and then licked the underside of her breast.   
Lydia twitched and jerked away, sitting up.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry, was that – "  
"No, it's fine. Just kind of ticklish. My hips are the same, but I love having them touched."  
"Oh yeah?" Stiles smirked, moving his hands down to her hips, rubbing right above her underwear, thumbs sliding underneath.  
"Oh yeah, Lydia nodded, lying back down and lifting her hips for Stiles to take off her underwear.   
Stiles took a deep breath and pulled. He kissed the inside of her legs as he drew them down, not looking back up at her until he had them off. He held them in his hand for a second, not sure what to do with them.  
"Don't even think of keeping those. This is not Pretty In Pink," Lydia snapped, drawing Stiles back into the reality of the situation. He was there with a very naked Lydia Martin lying back on her bad waiting for him to make a move. "Well?" she said as she opened her legs. "I do believe it's my turn."  
"You want me to..." Stiles paused, trying to think of the right word to use.  
"Yes, Stiles, cunnilingus is something I quite enjoy. Just try not to use your teeth. I'll give you instructions if you need them," she snarked as she opened her legs wider. "See here is the vaginal opening," she spread the lips to expose the hole, "and if you move up a bit, here's the clitoris," she moved her fingers up and started to touch herself. "Now, are you going to help me out?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
Stiles just nodded and kneeled down between her legs, looking at where her fingers were positioned and took a tentative lick.  
Lydia removed her fingers. "Good. Feel free to alternate between long licks and licking my clit. Sucking is also acceptable. Proceed." She wiggled her hips forward a bit so she was lying down more. Stiles got to work.  
She tasted a bit tart, but kind of salty at the same time. He took her advice and soon she was gasping out instructions. "Just a little more. Focus more on my clit. No not there. Wait, just suck. Do you think you could use your fingers too?" Stiles was so focused on his task that he didn't hear it when the door opened. But he did hear it when Lydia said, "Derek" in the breathy voice she'd been using to give him instructions.  
Stiles's head jerked up. "What?"  
"Don't be shy, come on in," Lydia said.  
Then Stiles heard the door close and he looked over to see an unsteady Derek blushing furiously.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize – " he mumbled.  
"Nothing to be sorry for," Lydia interrupted. "Other than your timing. Stiles is an excellent learner."   
Stiles grinned then frowned. What was going on?  
"Uh, Lydia?" Stiles tentatively said, sitting up and looking between her, with a big smile on her face, and the blushing Derek.  
"Sorry dear. Wasn't sure how you'd react so I figured I would just spring it on you. Don't think I haven't seen the two of you furtively checking each other out. Especially at my last party. So I figured hey, why not." She kept talking over Stiles and Derek's spluttered protests. Stiles's mostly consisted of gesturing at her while Derek sullenly crossed his arms.   
"Uh, what? Wait, did you and Derek used to have a thing or something?"  
"Oh honey. You really think we never fooled around? I mean, we practically grew up together. Mostly here, though. His uncle is super creepy." Lydia was sitting up now and was slowly moving her hand up Stiles's thigh.  
"But Derek's straight. Why would he want me here?" Stiles protested.  
Lydia just started laughing hysterically. "Derek, straight? That boy's been into dick almost as long as I've known him. Not that he doesn't know his way around the other set as well."  
Derek just heaved a sigh from where he was still standing and staring determinedly at the floor. "Lydia, I thought we talked about you trying to matchmake for me. Last time didn't really work out that well."  
"It's not my fault Kate turned out to be a psycho. You guys hit it off so well at first!"  
"Whatever. Besides, Stiles doesn't really look interested."  
"That's because he has no idea what's going on, do you?" Lydia rested her hand on his upper thigh, her thumb teasingly close to his dick.  
"Nope, no idea." Stiles shook his head enthusiastically. "But I'm a teenage boy, if it involves being naked I'm probably interested. But to be clear, what is going on?"  
Lydia drew back, removing her hand and gesturing for Derek to come closer. Derek shuffled towards the bed and Lydia pulled him down to sit next to her. She moved so she was behind Derek and wrapped her arms so they were around his shoulders.  
"This is what's going on. You, me, Derek. Derek might be a little hesitant to show it, but he's interested if you are. Just this once, or, if it works out, maybe something a little more permanent. Whatever you're comfortable with."  
Stiles was flummoxed. The girl he'd been in love with since he first saw her and the guy he'd been lusting after for the last three months were sitting in front of him offering him a threesome. He took a deep breath. "So how would this work, exactly?"  
Lydia smirked at him. "However you want it to work. You're the one who's new to all of this. Kissing is always a good start though." She nudged Derek towards Stiles.  
Derek looked at Stiles with wide, nervous eyes. "Uh yeah. What Lydia said, if you want."  
"Do I want," Stiles said.  
"Good. Now kiss," Lydia interrupted.  
Derek shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Stiles.  
His stubble was rough against Stiles's skin, but his lips were soft, and a bit hesitant. Stiles drew away after a few seconds, blushing.  
"Oh, come on. You can do better than that!" Lydia looked at the two of them. "Derek, at least take of your shirt and pants. You are far too dressed for this."  
Derek gave Stiles a look as if to say "What can you do?" before moving away and pulling off his shirt and shrugging off his pants. He paused once he'd gotten his boxers off.  
Lydia huffed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're such a pussy. Fine, leave your boxers on for now."  
Derek moved back towards the bed, sitting awkwardly next to Stiles.  
"You two are so awkward. Do I need to go get you drinks or something? You're into each other and Stiles is naked. The proof is right there."  
Stiles felt his face turning bright red and tried to move to cover himself, but he stopped when he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, no worries." He leaned forward and kissed Stiles, moving his hand from Stiles's shoulder to his neck, deepening the kiss until Stiles could barely breathe. He was panting when Derek finally pulled away, achingly hard. Derek smiled at him. "Now, can I help you with that?" He gestured at Stiles's crotch.   
Stiles just nodded furiously. Derek leaned forward to kiss him again, one hand on his shoulder, while the other wrapped around Stiles's dick. Stiles moaned into the kiss and then started when he heard Lydia moan too. He broke off the kiss with Derek, who chuckled and started kissing down Stiles's neck towards his chest. Lying next to them was Lydia, her eyes sparkling as she watched them, her hand between her legs.  
"What?" she shrugged. "I'm enjoying the show. Care to help?"  
Except Derek had been working his way down Stiles's body as he'd been looking at Lydia and all of a sudden his dick was engulfed by Derek's mouth. He groaned and closed his eyes.  
"Well, I guess that answers that question. I'm gonna go lock the door. Make sure we don't have any more interruptions." Stiles watched as she strode to the door and locked it, her tits bouncing as she walked back towards the bed. "And now to get myself a better view." She sat down next to Stiles and wrapped her hand around the base of his dick, working him in time with Derek's mouth. Stiles just made choked noises, barely able to comprehend what was going on, alternating between closing his eyes to enjoy the sensations and staring at his dick and the way Derek's mouth was wrapped obscenely around it.  
Stiles let out a groan as Derek pulled off. "Not just yet," Lydia quipped, pushing him so he was lying down on the bed. "Scoot up," she commanded, leaning over him to pull something out of her bedside table. He moved so that he was leaning against the pillows on her bed. "Got 'em!" Lydia triumphantly crowed, holding up some condoms and a bottle of lube in her hands.  
"So, who wants to fuck who?" she quipped. There was an awkward pause. "My choice then!" She crawled over to Stiles. "I choose you!" She stroked him, working him back to hardness, before opening the condom packet and rolling the condom onto him. She stroked herself, with a sigh, before straddling Stiles. "You ready?" she looked at him intensely.  
Stiles nodded. "Yeah." He moaned as she positioned his dick and sunk down on it. Derek had moved so he was kneeling next to Lydia. He stroked up Lydia's side as she moved up and down on Stiles, kissing her neck. Lydia threw her head back, leaning into Derek. Stiles moved his hands onto her hips, holding her steady as he thrust up into her. He couldn't believe that this was how he was losing his virginity.   
Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles, making his lose his concentration, his hips jerking up into Lydia.   
"C'mon Stiles, just a little longer," Lydia panted.   
Derek chuckled."Sorry about that. I couldn't resist."  
Lydia half-laughed, half-moaned, as she elbowed Derek, still moving above Stiles. "Maybe it's time for a change of position." She pulled off of Stiles, lying back next to him, working at her clit. When he didn't move, she pulled on his arm. "C'mon. Your turn to be on top now."  
"Oh, I uh," he paused, unsure how to explain that he still didn't really know what he was doing.  
"Don't worry darling. You might be on top, but I'll still be in control," Lydia smirked. "Derek, why don't you help him out."  
Derek moved so he was looming over Stiles and then kissed him, his hand slowly tracing down towards Stiles's dick. Stiles moaned into the kiss. Derek's hand moved down further, finally stopping to cup his balls. He fondled them in his hand for a moment, before moving lower, his finger circling Stiles's asshole. He drew away from the kiss and looked intensely at Stiles. "This okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, yes," Stiles said breathlessly. Derek reached over to where Lydia had left the lube on the nightstand. He poured it onto his fingers, spreading it around a bit and then slowly started circling his finger around Stiles's asshole. When Stiles was practically twitching in anticipation, Derek slowly slid a finger in. He sighed, in contentment as Derek started working his finger in and out. Stiles could feel Derek's fingers where they rested on his ass. "Another one. Please," he keened.   
Derek slid a second finger in next to the first, working them in and curling them just so. Stiles gasped, his hips jerking off the bed. "Do that again," he gasped. Derek smirked at him as he did.  
"As much as I like what you're doing, I'm getting a little bit lonely over here. And that wasn't really what I meant when I asked you to help him out, Derek," Lydia interrupted.  
Stiles looked over to see her taking her fingers out of her pussy. She brought them to her lips and licked her juices off her fingers, staring Stiles straight in the eye.  
"However, if you're willing to get a bit creative, I think we could make this work for everyone." She gave Derek a pointed look and he took his fingers out of Stiles, who made noises of protest. "Don't worry, he'll be back. We just need to reposition a bit," Lydia paused, thinking. "Stiles, come here. You get to be the lucky one in the middle." Stiles moved sluggishly to his knees, crawling so he was on his knees in front of Lydia. "Derek, if you'd help out with positioning."  
Derek got up and stood at the end of the bed. "Put a pillow under your hips so they're up higher. That'll be the easiest." Lydia complied, wiggling around until she was in a comfortable position, supported by pretty much all of the pillows on her bed. "Good, now Stiles, you get to fuck our lovely leader. I'll be right behind you." He gave Stiles's ass a light smack, pushing him forward. Stiles's arms went out to either side of Lydia to catch himself. "Perfect." Stiles could hear the satisfaction in Derek's voice. "What a lovely picture you two make just like that."  
"Yes, just lovely. Even better with motion though." She tugged on Stiles's dick, making sure the condom was still in place and shifted a bit. He pushed forward and sunk right into her with a groan. Lydia made a little satisfied sound as he started moving his hips.  
He could feel Derek looming behind him. Until Lydia said "Derek, a little help with the rhythm?" and then Stiles felt Derek crowding in behind him, his hands going to Stiles's hips and stilling them for just a moment before he started moving them, slowly. Stiles could feel his dick dragging against Lydia's walls and she sighed, "Much better. Stiles, think you can keep that going?"   
"Ye-es," Stiles stuttered out. Derek had let go of his hips and his hands and mouth were now heading towards Stiles's ass. He moaned when he felt the tip of Derek's tongue trail down his ass crack, right towards his hole.  
"Like that, do you?" he rumbled, the vibrations of his voice momentarily throwing off the rhythm he'd now established.   
"Yeah," Stiles moaned. Derek's fingers were pushing back into his ass, his tongue easing their already slippery way.   
"I bet this ass of yours would look so pretty with my dick inside it. Would you like that?" Derek teased a third finger around Stiles's asshole, pushing it inside as Stiles thrust forward into Lydia. Stiles nodded violently, concentrating on moving his hips to the same rhythm Derek was setting with his fingers. "Good. Lydia, if you would be so kind?"  
Lydia laughed. "Yes, have the person on the bottom fetch the condoms and lube."  
"Your hands are free, aren't they?" Derek moved his fingers inside of Stiles, hitting his prostate. He jerked forward into Lydia, who moaned.   
"Give me a second here," she was breathing hard. Stiles and Derek both stilled. Eventually Lydia look a deep breath and reached over towards the nightstand, grabbing the condoms off the edge and tossing them towards Derek. "I don't know what you did with the lube, but you should probably find it if you want to go through with that fantasy of yours."  
"I've got it right here." He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth, before rolling it on to his dick one handed. He poured some more lube onto Stiles, who shuddered at the sensation. He used his fingers to work it into Stiles's ass, as Stiles resumed thrusting into Lydia, who was now playing with her clit. Stiles would help, but he was using all his concentration just to keep moving and not fall on top of Lydia. All of a sudden, Derek pulled his fingers out with a squishing noise. Stiles keened at the loss. Derek chuckled. "You ready?" Stiles nodded vigorously. He could feel Derek lining his dick up against his asshole. Derek stroked his fingers down Stiles's spine before he pushed in. Derek stayed still. "You good? Let me know when I can start moving."  
Stiles felt full. Almost too full. But he began to adjust and eventually he nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."  
Derek began thrusting slowly, his hips pushing Stiles's forward into Lydia, establishing a rhythm. They kept on like that for a few minutes before Lydia moaned "faster."  
Stiles tried to comply, but he didn't get it quite right until Derek sped up too. He groaned when Derek hit that spot inside of him on one particular thrust.  
"Come on," Lydia keened, working frantically at her clit. Stiles tried to keep up, but it was all over for him when Derek hit that spot again. Stiles came and came. He could feel Lydia's walls clamping down and fluttering around his dick, and he groaned, his entire body going limp. Derek kept thrusting into him, keeping the rhythm going, but he was becoming erratic too. While Stiles felt his dick going soft inside of Lydia, Derek kept thrusting until finally he came with a loud groan and then pulled out a minute later.  
"Ugh, boys," Lydia sighed as Stiles pulled out of her and rolled to the side. "One of you had better put your mouth to good use or I will be very upset."  
Stiles rolled back over to help her out, but Derek was already there, his tongue licking up Lydia's slit, her juices already all over his stubble.   
"You can help too, Stiles," Lydia purred.  
Stiles moved in next to Derek between Lydia's spread legs and started planting kisses on her inner thighs, moving slowly towards her center. Once he got there, Derek let him take over and Derek started kissing down her other leg as Stiles worked Lydia's clit with his mouth. Derek's hand was there all of a sudden, pushing into Lydia, who moaned loudly. Working together with Derek, they eventually pushed Lydia over the edge, who had gone nearly silent, her legs shaking violently.   
"Well," Lydia was breathing hard, "that was certainly nice."   
Stiles laughed. "Sure, nice," he said sarcastically.  
"Oh hush. Go make yourself useful and get me some water. And then get back in bed. Allison's taken care of the party. And Derek will be making pancakes in the morning."  
When Stiles returned with the water, Derek was lying in bed next to Lydia, drawing lazy circles on her belly.  
"Thanks," Derek leaned forward and took a sip before handing the glass to Lydia who gulped it down before setting it on the bedside table with a sigh.  
"Bed time," Lydia sing-songed. Derek patted the bed next to him. Stiles felt awkward for a moment before Lydia grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward with a kiss. "Now don't start getting weird on me Stilinski. You can be weird in the morning if you want, but it's time for sleep now." She tugged nudged Derek over and Stiles climbed into bed between them. Lydia turned off the light and turned towards him. "Hey, this was okay, right?" she whispered.  
Stiles relaxed into her touch. "Yeah, yeah, it was good. Thanks," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head. He felt Derek stir next to him and wrapped his arm around Derek's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. He felt Derek relax into him, the little spoon to his big spoon, despite being in the middle. He felt Lydia shift so her front was to his back and smirked. Of course she would be the biggest spoon in this scenario. And with that thought he drifted off to sleep, feeling secure between Lydia and Derek, Lydia's small arm wrapped around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> French: Yes, I speak French. But I was born in the United States. My grandfather lives in Paris.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
